The present invention relates in general to window and door controls and, in particular to a new and useful control device which utilizes a single pivotable handle for selectively moving one or two driver elements for driving rods connected thereto, which rods are used in opening, closing or adjusting the position of windows or doors.
Such control mechanisms have been employed in the manufacture of windows for a long time, and are known as "bascule" mechanisms or "bascule" bolts. They serve the purpose of simultaneously shifting both drive rods, in order to lock the casement of sash to the fixed window frame, or to disengage it therefrom.
The invention is directed to an improvement of a mechanism of this kind which permits displacement of only one of the drive rods, if needed.